liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Sauron
Sauron was a dark lord in Middle Earth. He was the creator of the Ruling Ring. His base was the tower of Barad-dur in the land of Mordor. History Sauron is said to have be the lieutenant of Morgoth, a dark lord of the first age. He created the rings of power in the flames of Mount Doom and created masses of orcs in his dungeons. The Last Alliance The dark Lord sent his Orcs to raid villages and cities around Mordor and gained the watchful eyes of King Elendil and Gil-galad, who traveled with their armies to the slopes of the dark mountain to face off the enourmous armies of Sauron. After a long battle, Sauron himself appeared, wearing the one ring and wielding a mace. After killing Gil-galad and Elendil, Sauron confronts Isildur who grabs his fathers sword. Sauron steps on it snapping it in two but Isildur grabs it anyway and swipes it across, defeating The dark lord and taking the One Ring. A watchful peace starts that endures for many years. Return Sometime in the unknown, Sauron returns to the world in the form of a spirit, gaining power and watching out to get his hands on the One Ring. He goes into the abandoned fortress of Dol Guldur, placing a sickness on Greenwood the great and letting loose Spiders And reviving his nazgul Who were buried in caves at the high fells. Revealing During Thorin and companies quest to reclaim Erebor, Radagast the Brown goes to investigate the old Fortress, and sights a ghostly figure surrounded by green and black mist after fighting the Witch King and taking the Morgul Blade. When he gives the sword to Gandalf, he calls the figure "the Necromancer". Gandalf later meets with white council about the blade and Saruman states that he believes that the Necromancer is only a foolish human fiddling with black magic. Later on Bolg arrives at the orc camp and tells Azog that he is summoned to Dol Guldur by the master. Once there, Azog is told by the Necromancer that he will lead his armies and hands over the hunt to Bolg. Gandalf investigates the High Fells to find that the Ringwraiths have been revived. He then goes into Dol Guldur, meeting Thrain who tells him that the Necromancer has an alliance with Smaug. After fighting Azog the defiler, he faces off the Dark Lord who battles the wizard in a battle light against dark. Eventually the Necromancers power wins and he swallows up Thrain and reveals himself to Gandalf as Sauron. He then locks the wizard up in a cage. Gandalf can see the Defiler leave for Erebor with thousands of orcs. The rest of the White coucill arrives at Dol Guldur to save Gandalf some time later and they fight the ringwraiths until they are all fallen. The dark lord simply lifts them up and revives them. Galadriel faces off Sauron, revealing her supernatural powers and banishes him from the fort. Sauron and the Nazgul flee to Mordor and rebuild the dark tower. Elrond wants to warn Gondor but Saruman objects and tells him to leave Sauron for himself. The two meet at an unknown time resulting in Saruman's betrayal. Gollum In search of the One Ring, Sauron's servants track down and capture Gollum integrating him but not gaining any information. The Fellowship When Frodo puts on the ring in Bree, he goes outside and see's the eye of Sauron clearly. It is obvious that now if the ring is used, Sauron can see it. The Palantir Sauron talks to Saruman while the wizard is creating his armies through a Palantir. He tells him that win the combined strength of his and Sauron's armies, they would be unstoppable. Saruman's Failure Saruman's armies fail to destroy the Rohhirim at Helms Deep which is a deep blow for Sauron who was trying to prevent Rohans's forces from aiding the Gondorians. While talking with the newly returned Gandalf the White, Saruman is killed from behind by Grima Wormtongue, who is quickly shot down by Legolas. The Rohhirim set off for Gondor soon after. The Siege Of Minas Tirith Sauron, sitting at the top of Barad-dur, sends The Witch King and Gothmog to lead the Minas Morgul armies to Gondor while he prepared a greater mass of orcs to send as rienforcmentss. The Witch King is too confident, and faces off Gandalf and Pippin in the Streets. He then gets destroyed by Eowyn of Rohan and Khamul becomes leader of the Nazgul. The Minas Morgul armies are crushed by the Army of the Dead. Frodo and Sam Sauron has decided to use Shelob as a trap for any who dare to venture into his lands. Frodo and Sam almost become her lunch. The Eye almost spots the two of them on a ridge but they drop down just in time. Aragorn Aragorn tells those in the last debate That he spoke to Sauron through the Palantir and Sauron was enraged at the returning of the King. Defeat The armies of Gondor and Rohan travel to the Black Gate, The Mouth of Sauron comes out to meet them and tells them that Frodo is dead, showing them the Mithril coat that was taken from him while he was in captivity. Aragon doesn't believe him and chops his head off. Frodo and Sam make their way into Mt. Doom while a huge battle takes place at the black gate. Food refuses to destroy the ring and puts it on. Sauron gets worried and frantic all of a sudden and all the Nazgül are sent towards the mountain But Gollum takes the ring and falls into the cracks of doom Thus ending the rule of Sauron, who is destroyed. The tower and the armies of Sauron fall and Sauron could not return. Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ''(As the Necromancer) * ''The Hobbit: The Desolation Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies * The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring * The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King Weapons * Mace - A powerful Black Mace that Sauron uses in his physical form. It can blast back and kill several opponents at once. * One Ring - the one ring enhances his great power over the earth. It also gives him control over the other rings, allowing him to possess anyone who wears the lesser rings, such as the Nazgul. Powers and abilities Sauron is incredibly strong, once the most powerful being in all of Middle-Earth. Like Saruman he had command over the substances of the earth, namely fire and rock. But he had darker powers that likely came from his master Morgoth, such as darkness and mind control. He was also skilled at forging, being the only one who knew how to create rings of power. * Power over fire - Sauron raises a wall of flames to craft the One Ring. Sauron also launches flames to destroy Gandalf's staff. The flames can physically break through solid stone. * Power over the earth - Sauron has the power to cause earthquakes. Mount Doom also erupts at his will. Additionally Sauron uses the ash cloud from Mount Doom to blanket the land in darkness. * Darkness - revealed as a black mist, it is strong enough to tear apart stone structures * Kinetic blast - In his physical form, a strike from Sauron's mace sends out a discharge of energy, blasting away scores of Elves and Men. * Immense strength - a single blow from Sauron is enough to kill Elendil. Sauron also stomps on his blade, which shatters into pieces. * Mind control - Sauron excels in dominating other minds. Whether by force or possession, he can enslave someone to his will. A good example include the Ringwraiths. Sauron can also spiritually torment individuals, such as he did with Pippin through the Palantir. Aragorn briefly fell under a trance as the Eye glared at him, although he broke free of it. This power is more concentrated through the rings, which he created as a lens to focus his mind control over other individuals. * Smith craft - Sauron is arguably the greatest craftsman in the land. He forged the One Ring, which was more powerful than all the other rings. Not only did it enhance his own might, but it bound all the other rings to it. Other great constructions include his armour and the mighty tower of Barad-Dur, which could not be destroyed unless the One Ring itself was unmade. He also masterminded the construction of Grond, the mighty battering ram which broke the gates of Minas Tirith * Aura of Fear - In his physical form, Elrond and Isildur were alarmed by his presence. When he spied Frodo from his tower, Frodo collapsed under the glare of the Eye. Whenever Frodo encounters the Eye he is terrified. Pippin was also afraid as he encountered Sauron through the Palantir. Forms * Armour - a heavy set of plate armour. It is embroidered with intaglio and filigree design. The horned helmet has large spikes pointing upwards, signifying his demonic status as Lord of Mordor. * Misty - a shapeless black mist with a weak, scratchy voice * Inky mist - this black mist is only an extension of himself, but he uses it to battle Gandalf * Fireball - A fiery spirit version resembling his armoured form * The Eye - a burning inferno with the Dark Lord's sillouette in the middle, resembling a large eye. Category:Villains Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Dol Guldur Subplot Involvement Category:Killed by Gollum Category:Dark lords